marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 348
** ** ** ** ***Manifests a personality. ***Manifests a personality. * * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * *Nanny's cyborgs and robots. Other Characters: * Bounty Hunters ** ** * ** * * * * * * * * Locations: * **Weddell Sea. ***Filchner-Ronne Ice Shelf. ****Magneto's Antarctic base. * **Abandoned outpost, name unknown. Deathbird's new headquarters. * ** ***Loft apartment of Archangel and Psylocke. Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *The issue claims that Magneto's Antarctic base is in the "Filchner Ice Shelf". The actual location in Antarctica is called the Filchner-Ronne Ice Shelf. Filchner is the name of its eastern part, Ronne of its western part. The entire ice shelf covers an area of 430,000 km². The area is claimed by Argentina, Chile, and the United Kingdom as part of their territorial claims on wider Antarctica. *The job that Nathaniel Essex hired Gambit to do was to lead the Marauders against the Morlocks during the Mutant Massacre. Remy was reportedly unaware that the plan was to kill them. He expressed his doubts about the mission to Sabretooth, who was in no mood to listen to them. *The little Sarah that Gambit saved from the Marauders grew up to become Marrow, as revealed later in the storyline. *Joseph feels hatred towards Moira MacTaggert, because he has partially inherited the emotions of Magneto. Magneto hates Moira with a passion. When Magneto was de-aged into an infant by Alpha the Ultimate Mutant, he was left to Moira for safekeeping. It was later revealed that she experimented on him and tampered with his DNA. An experience that Magneto remembers as a violation. *Iceman fought a Prime Sentinel at Archangel and Psylocke's apartment in X-Men Vol 2 67 (September, 1997). *Technically the issue does not clarify what do Gambit and a depowered Rogue do in their night together. Various readers have seen this as a night of simple physical contact, or as the night Gambit and Rogue finally have sex for the first time. It is largely left to the readers' imagination. *The mysterious employer of Grovel and Spat is the original Magneto, though he has yet to make an actual appearance in the storyline. *Nanny can not tell apart Magneto and Joseph, though she does find something odd about Joseph. *As of this issue, Bishop and Deathbird start appearing together in space adventures. She clearly lies to Bishop about the death of his teammates and has her own agenda. Other writers continued their storyline for the next couple of years, though what the nature of her plans was never really explained. *The Marvel Chronology Project, which covers character appearances, has the following information about the characters who are not members of the regular cast. **Archangel previously appeared in Psylocke and Archangel Crimson Dawn Vol 1 4 (November, 1997) and Star Trek: The Next Generation / X-Men: Second Contact Vol 1 1 (May, 1998). In this issue, he joins the regular cast. **Bishop's previous chronological appearance is a flashback in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 358 (August, 1998). His storyline continues in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). **Deathbird's previous chronological appearance is a flashback in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 358 (August, 1998). Her storyline continues in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). **Moira MacTaggert appears here between Excalibur Vol 1 114 (November, 1997) and Generation X Vol 1 32 (November, 1997). **Psylocke's previous chronological appearance is in Psylocke and Archangel Crimson Dawn Vol 1 4 (November, 1997). In this issue, she joins the regular cast. *This issue mainly focuses on the characterization of Gambit and Rogue, and serves as a spotlight issue for them. Gambit is consistently confronted with his guilty past in the persons of Rogue and Spat. He is the one Spat's mysterious employer really wants to capture, due to his part in the Mutant Massacre. He displays a suitable mix of anguish, guilt, sorrow, and concern about others. Rogue struggles with emerging personalities and memories that she once absorbed, and keeps physically transforming as well. She is confused and has no way of making sense of what she is experiencing. Most of the other characters have their own scene or two but do not play a major role in the story. *Nanny confronted 6 characters in the previous issue, but this story includes only 5 of them. What happened to the missing Landscape is never explained. | Trivia = *While the issue credits Joe Madureira as the sole penciler, the designs of Archangel and Psylocke seem to be in a different style than his. Uncertain if Madureira was experimenting or if these designs were performed by an assistant penciler. *The design of Psylocke in this issue contains a minor continuity error. This issue follows Psylocke and Archangel Crimson Dawn Vol 1. Psylocke in this period had a prominent red tattoo over her left eye. Her depiction in this issue contains no tattoo. *The cyborg animals controlled by Nanny include what seems to be a cybernetic gorilla. Another gorilla-like cyborg (or robot) was depicted looking for Joseph in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 345 (June, 1997). The implication is that Nanny was connected with the earlier search for Joseph. Scott Lobdell left the series a few issues later, without either confirming or denying the connection. Later writers never revisited the plot point. It remains among the unexplained elements of the storyline. *For a storyline that features the return of the original Magneto, this issue still has its misleading moments. It displays Joseph inheriting memories and emotions of Magneto, seemingly trying to convince readers that they are really the same person. This is proven false in subsequent issues. | Recommended = | Links = }}